Just back
by Eli-mont
Summary: Después de ausentarse tantos años, Arnold regresa a Hillwood para enfrentarse a su pasado y sobre todo a su peor miedo, tener frente a frente a esa pequeña niña de 10 años, su hija...
1. regresado a ti

1. Regresando a ti

Era una calida y tranquila mañana en Hillwood, pues era pleno verano, la gente apenas iniciaba sus actividades y los que vacacionaban ya abarrotaban todas las carreteras, cierto joven rubio de ojos verdes y una cabeza con forma muy extraña retornaba hacia la ciudad, pasaba por aquellas viejas y olvidadas calles, parques y lotes valdios que llenaban sus recuerdos, hasta que freno el auto enfrente de una vieja casona…

-Hola- saludo al entrar

-Arnold, haz vuelto- le saludo el anciano

-Hola, madre- saludo el joven antes de abrazar a la señora -¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto

-Perfectos… hemos recibido tus cartas… disculpa si no las hemos respondido es solo que… no nos habias dicho tu ubicación- explico la madre mientras invitaba al joven a pasar a la sala donde un hombre de cabello rubio leia el periódico –Miles, Arnold esta aquí- comento la señora pero el hombre solo miro al chico por un momento y retorno su lectura –vamos a la cocina, debes estar hambriento- explico la madre llevándolo hasta la cocina donde le sirvió un plato de comida y agua

Despues de platicar toda la mañana, comenzaron a desempacar las cosas del joven, eran muy pocas, algo de ropa y libros, la habitación del chico permanecia intacta, tal y como el la habia dejado…

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?- se atrevio a preguntar el hombre ante la mirada atónita de su mujer –no me vas a decir que ahora si planeas sentarte a reflexionar todo lo que ha pasado…- comentaba el señor

-Miles, ya basta… acaba de llegar- le recrimino la madre

-pues te lo digo… he vuelto- advirtió el joven con mirada retadora a su padre

-muy bien…- dijo el señor

-vamos, deja que termine de desempacar- dijo la madre sacándolo de la habitación y dejando al joven solo

Arnold se sento un momento en su cama, pensando…

La noche llego mas presurosa como si el tiempo quisiera adelantarse para evitar tocar cierto tema…

La familia se encontraba reunida cenando mientras la madre le explicaba al joven todas las cosas que se habia perdido en su ausencia

-entonces… decidieron cerrar la calle y hacer la fiesta- finalizo la madre pero el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos –Arnold- le llamo con gentileza y este reacciono –hijo… ¿a que has vuelto?- pregunto

-yo… yo… planeo…- dudaba el joven

-te das cuenta de todo el tiempo perdido- interrumpio su padre

-Miles- le regaño la madre

-Stella, basta… no podemos evadir el tema por siempre- explico Miles

-acaba de llegar- alzo la voz Stella

-es cierto…- susurro Arnold lo que calmo un poco a sus padres –me ausente por mucho tiempo, es hora de…- decía el joven

-visitar a Emma- finalizo Miles

-solo la conozco por fotos- explico el joven

-es una niña muy inteligente, curiosa y…- decía Stella

-hermosa… se parece a ella- expreso Arnold

-si… se parece mucho a su madre- siguió Stella

Al dia siguiente, Arnold junto con sus padres se encontraban frente a esa casa azul, el miro a sus padres dudoso, su madre lo apoyo con la mirada y la puerta se abrió… una señora de cabello rubio opaco se encontraba mirando a Arnold sorprendida, los invito a pasar a la sala donde un hombre de cabello negro y con canas esperaba paciente en el sillón

-ire a poner el te- expreso la señora

-yo le ayudo- insistió Stella siguiendo a la señora y desapareciendo en la entrada de la cocina

Arnold se sentía incomodo puesto que ni su padre ni el señor habían expresado palabra alguna

-bueno… yo… yo…- tartamudeo Arnold

Bob lo miro por unos instantes –Emma- grito dejando al rubio atonito

No se sentía ni listo ni preparado para lo que estaba por suceder

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon por las escaleras, Arnold se sentía nervioso y con las manos temblorosas aferrándose al sillón giro lentamente, encontrándose con una pequeña niña rubia de hermosos ojos verdes… "es igualita a…" pensó

-ven con el abuelo- le llamo Miles enternecido y la pequeña con un ligero toque de emoción corrió hacia el hombre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, la pequeña lo abrazo pero sin quitarle la mirada a Arnold que la veia expectante

Miles solto a la pequeña que lentamente se acerco a Arnold, mirándolo confundida, el rubio no sabia que hacer, era la primera vez que tenia a la pequeña frente a el y aunque la habia visto en fotos su impactante presencia le hacia recordar a esa persona que fue tan especial para el, la pequeña le ofrecio su mano para saludarlo, Arnold dudoso la tomo y las estrecharon, ante la mirada de sorpresa del señor y su padre que observaban la escena…


	2. un dia a tu lado

2. Un día a tu lado

La familia Shortman cenaba tranquilamente en la comodidad de su casa…

-Mañana iremos con Bob y Miriam al parque a llevar a Emma- comento Stella en la cena

-entiendo…- susurro Arnold

-es bueno esto, Arnold… es hora de convivas con ella- le sugirió Miles

-pero… no la conozco- expreso Arnold frustrado

-para ella también eres un desconocido pero al menos hará el intento… eres su padre Arnold y es momento de que lo demuestres… pase por alto todos estos años de tu ausencia pero esa niña está creciendo y te exige que actúes como un padre- le recrimino Miles

-yo también crecí sin padres… que me puedes decir de eso- le respondió Arnold

-que, entonces… no le hagas pasar por lo mismo a ella- explico Miles más tranquilo

-yo he regresado para tratar de remediar las cosas… a ustedes tuve que ir a buscarlos- expreso Arnold enojado antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir de la cocina

Stella le dedico una mirada furiosa a Miles

-ya estoy harto de que se excuse con lo mismo- expreso Miles frustrado

-esto toma tiempo, Miles… debemos de darle tiempo- le intento explicar Stella

-cuanto más… Stella, ya pasaron casi 10 años- dijo Miles

Stella solo se quedó pensativa, sabía que iba a ser difícil que Arnold se acoplara de nuevo a Hillwood y sobre todo que quisiera convivir con Emma que era el vivo recuerdo de la persona que el más amo en este mundo

El día estaba soleado y muchas familias se encontraban disfrutando del hermoso día, Arnold, Miles y Stella llegaron al parque y caminaron hasta donde se encontraban Bob y Miriam sentados en una banca mientras veían el área de juegos donde se encontraba Emma

-ya llegamos- anuncio Stella colocando la cesta de comida en la banca

-preparemos todo para el almuerzo- le invito Miriam levantándose para caminar hacia la sombra debajo de un gran árbol donde comenzaron a colocar el mantel y sacar las cosas de la cesta

Miles se sentó junto a Bob y este solo miraba al horizonte

-abuelito Miles- se escuchó esa tímida voz

Arnold giro su vista hacia donde esta provenía y se encontró con esa pequeña niña rubia subida en los columpios, Miles enfatizo con su garganta invitando a Arnold a acercarse a la pequeña

-hola- saludo el rubio cuando estuvo frente a la niña

-hola- le respondió la pequeña amable

Arnold se sentó en el columpio justo a lado de la niña pero se sentía algo incómodo pues la pequeña no dejaba de mirarlo

-¿Cómo debo de llamarte?- pregunto la pequeña mientras se columpiaba ligeramente

Arnold se giró a mirarla, la pequeña no era muy alta, su cabello rubio brillaba cada vez que los rayos del sol los rozaban, sin duda le recordaba mucho a ella

-Arnold- respondió

-Emma- le sonrió la pequeña tiernamente

Hasta ese momento Arnold noto el parecido que tenía la niña con "ella", excepto sus ojos verdes esmeralda característicos de su familia y esa sonrisa sincera, amable y piadosa que el siempre había brindado

Esa tarde el convivio con la pequeña todo el tiempo pues esta parecía muy interesada en saber más sobre el…

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- le pregunto insistente

-el azul- respondió

-el mío también- expreso la niña emocionada

-¿en serio?- comento Arnold sorprendido -¿te gusta la pizza o los hot-dogs?- pregunto

-los hot-dogs de la abuela Stella- comento la pequeña sonriente

-a mi también me gustan sus hot-dogs- respondió Arnold sincero

Llegaron al carro de helados

-¿Cuál es tu helado favorito?- insistió la pequeña

-de vainilla y ¿el tuyo?- pregunto Arnold al parecer se estaba llevando bien con la pequeña

-de fresa- contesto la pequeña

Arnold se quedó por un momento petrificado al recordar a esa persona, sin duda tenía un parecido similar a esa pequeña y no solo físico sino también en gustos…

-el abuelo Bob me dijo que también era el helado favorito de mama- comento la pequeña sacando al rubio de sus profundos recuerdos

-si lo era- susurro como si las palabras se las llevara el viento

Después de pasar toda la tarde en el parque decidieron irse a casa, pero la pequeña se quedó dormida en el pasto y como los ancianos ya estaban muy cansados como para llevarla, Arnold se ofreció a cargarla… era un sentimiento inexplicable para él, cada vez que sentía la pequeña respirar tranquilamente sobre su hombro le daban una inmensas ganas de abrazarla y nunca soltarla… ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podría haberme asustado? Pensaba pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegaron de nuevo a esa casa

Bob le indico cual era la habitación de la pequeña, el joven quedo sin habla al descubrir que era el mismo cuarto que alguna vez ocupo cierta persona que le producía un terrible vacío en su interior, recostó a la pequeña en la cama y justo cuando se retiraba, la pequeña tomo su mano, de nuevo produjo en el rubio ese sentimiento que jamás en el mundo había sentido por nadie, pero no era un sentimiento de angustia o de miedo era de arrepentimiento, Arnold se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se giró lentamente hacia la pequeña quien estaba recostada sobre la cama tomando ligeramente su mano

-¿Cómo era ella?- pregunto la pequeña apretando un poco la mano del joven sentado a su lado

Arnold palideció, era uno de los temas y una de las razones por las que se alejó tanto tiempo de ese lugar, de esa ciudad, de su familia y sobre todo de esa pequeña niña que aun sostenía su mano insistente

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre ella?- articulo Arnold con cierta sensibilidad en su hablar

-¿Por qué nadie la menciona?- insistió la pequeña

-yo… yo…- tartamudeo Arnold al no saber qué contestar

-entiendo…- susurro la pequeña con cierto tono de sueño en su voz

Arnold se quedó un rato contemplando a esa niña que no tardo en quedarse dormida, el rubio con delicadeza se soltó de la mano de la pequeña que aún lo sujetaba, la acomodo en la cama y la arropo entre las sabanas, en ese momento le recordó una vez más a "ella", esa persona que el evitaba a toda costa mencionar, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que no podría evitarla por siempre pues esa pequeña que se encontraba recostada en la cama durmiendo plácidamente era la prueba del profundo amor que sintió por "ella"…

* * *

**Hola n.n, agradezco a todos los que me leen pero les tengo malas noticias u.u, ya no podre subir capitulos seguidos, asi que vere cuando tengo tiempo de subir, no se preocupen la seguire tal vez tarde un poco mas pero aqui va a estar... ok! **

**gracias por su comprension y sus comentarios me agrada saber que les gusta o que les disgusta o que les da igual, es gratificante en cierto modo  
**


	3. Acumulando recuerdos

3. Acumulando recuerdos

Se acercaba el fin del verano pues el sol como todos los días anunciaba su ocaso y salía la luna con su brillante luz a alumbrar la oscuridad, pero aquella tarde algo sin igual había sucedido, pues Arnold había ido a la casa Pataki a pasar el día cuando llego y se encontró que no había nadie excepto esa pequeña niña rubia…

-Emma- le llamo a la pequeña que se encontraba en la sala jugando con su rompecabezas, la pequeña solo se giró a mirarlo -¿Dónde están tus abuelos?- le pregunto buscando con la mirada alguna respuesta

-dijeron que vendrías a cuidarme esta tarde- respondió la pequeña y siguió jugando

Arnold sintió su piel erizarse al notar que era cierto, el estaría toda la tarde con la pequeña…

-¿ya comiste?- pudo articular el rubio

La pequeña negó con la cabeza

-te iré a hacer algo…- dijo Arnold antes de caminar a la cocina

Arnold se encontraba en la cocina sintiendo como el corazón se le salía del pecho de lo rápido que corría, era una sensación completamente diferente a todas las que había sentido en algún momento, pero no entendía el porqué, simplemente tenía que cuidar toda la tarde de ella y no es como si nunca la hubiera visto, no tenía miedo sino que estaba nerviosos…

-me gustan los hot-dogs- comento la pequeña desde la entrada a la cocina

Arnold salió de sus pensamientos y se giró para encontrarse con esa pequeña niña que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, el joven busco por todo el lugar pero al parecer Miriam había olvidado hacer las compras de nuevo… "esta mujer nunca va a cambiar" pensaba el rubio

-bien…- le dijo a la pequeña –iré al súper mercado a comprar algo para comer- le explico antes de caminar a la puerta, tomar sus llaves y salir de la casa

El rubio caminaba por las ruidosas calles de la ciudad pensando, tan distraído iba que casi se pasa el súper-mercado, se detuvo y cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron este dio un paso hacia enfrente

-¿Arnold?- alguien le llamo

El joven rubio se giró para encontrarse con cierta chica de pelinegra

-¿Phoebe?- respondió el joven impresionado

-¿Qué haces con Emma?- pregunto la chica

Arnold miro por detrás de su hombro encontrándose a esa pequeña niña rubia que al parecer lo había seguido todo este tiempo

-¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto la chica un poco más emocionada

-hace poco…- comento Arnold sin quitarle la vista a la pequeña

-Hola- Phoebe se hinco al tamaño de la pequeña para saludarla –yo era amiga de tu mama- le comento

-¿en serio?- pregunto Emma emocionada

-si… bueno, tengo que irme- se despidió de Arnold y se fue en su auto

Después de comprar comida, Arnold decidió llevar a la pequeña a jugar béisbol, el joven entro en ese campo en el que solía jugar con sus amigos cuando era niño, justamente cuando tenía la edad de su hija… respiro hondo el citadino aire y miro a los alrededores, al parecer estaba muy descuidado, así que decidió limpiarlo un poco con la ayuda de la pequeña, barrieron, recogieron la basura y acomodaron las bases…

-aquí solía jugar yo cuando tenía tu edad- le comento Arnold

-yo no sé jugar béisbol- comento la pequeña

-yo te enseño- le guiño un ojo

Arnold le lanzaba la pelota mientras Emma trataba de pegarle pero al parecer el bate estaba algo pesado para ella

-dime… ¿Qué te da la abuela Miriam de comer?- pregunto el rubio

-vegetales…- expreso la pequeña disgustada

-eso es bueno- comento Arnold pero la pequeña hizo una expresión de disgusto

Estuvieron jugando o intentando jugar un rato más hasta se hizo tarde, Arnold llevo a la pequeña a la casa Pataki pero de nuevo no había nadie, lo cual en lugar de parecerle extraño le pareció un plan perfectamente maquinado, ya que coincidió con el viaje que sus padres realizarían de visita a unos tíos lejanos, Arnold le dio de cenar a la pequeña algo de cereal y después la arropo para dormir

-cuéntame una historia- le suplico la pequeña ya recostada en su cama

-yo no sé historias- le comento el joven apenado

-la abuela Stella siempre me cuenta historias de sus viajes por la selva… dice que una vez tú fuiste y los rescataste- explico la pequeña

-¿te cuento esa historia?- le pregunto Arnold interesado

-no…- le respondió la pequeña confundiendo al rubio –cuéntame una historia de amor- comento

Arnold se quedó sin palabras pues no conocía una historia de amor, mejor dicho, ninguna historia de amor apta para niños, entonces recordó lo románticamente empedernida que era…

-era un joven, que regresaba… justamente a esta ciudad- comenzó a narrar –después de realizar su más grande sueño… sentía que ya todo brillaría en su camino, ese día debía ir a la escuela, pero casi no recordaba la ciudad pues se había ausentado por un largo tiempo y está ya había cambiado, curiosamente paso por el campo Gerald- comento –el que hoy visitamos…- le explico a la pequeña –en la esquina se encontraba una joven, era rubia, algo alta, muy delgada, parecía ver el cielo como deseando que algo pasara, la brisa movía su cabello ligeramente como si le susurrara al oído que su deseo se haría realidad, el joven decidió seguirla y llegaron a la escuela, al parecer estaban inscritos en la misma- comento –lo gracioso es que ellos ya se conocían- comento

-¿y luego?- pregunto Emma curiosa

-es el primer capítulo…- le comento Arnold divertido –mañana te contare el segundo- explico la pequeña lo miro retadora pero acepto –descansa- susurro cuando la pequeña se había quedado

* * *

**hola n.n no van a creer donde estoy *o* jejejeje en la escuela pero estaba escuchando una cancion y justo me hizo pensar en este capitulo, asi que decidi subirlo hoy... espero les guste, porque comienza ahora si lo bueno **


	4. yo aún te siento

4. Yo aún te siento

-el joven se encontró rodeado de toda esas personas que en algún momento habían sido importantes para él, y se dio cuenta de que todos y cada uno se habían tornado personas buenas… el joven que había estado perdidamente enamorado de una muchacha noto que tanto la chica como el habían cambiado lo suficiente para saber diferenciar el amor, entonces el chico noto en la joven que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar seguido por su instinto que ella era muy bella por dentro y por fuera, tal vez era agresiva y se cubría detrás de una coraza de hierro para no salir lastimada, el joven sentía que debía protegerla aunque ella no le permitiera acercarse el sentía ese deber sobre la joven que en el fondo era débil- narraba Arnold a su pequeña

-¿y la chica del que él estaba enamorado?- pregunto la pequeña intrigada

-esa joven… le hizo de algún modo entender que a veces las cosas no son como parecen, es como la música, muy pocos han logrado entenderla, escucharla donde antes había puro silencio, así es el amor… es la luz que gira entorno a ti en la oscuridad, es difícil de diferenciar y sobre todo de convencer, porque no sabes a donde te llevara si a un tormentoso final o a que todos tus sueños se harán realidad- explico Arnold y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña

El joven salió de la habitación y caminando hacia la planta baja iba viendo las fotos colgadas en las paredes donde se encontraba una niña muy parecida a su hija que parecía triste, Arnold sonrío mientras rozaba con la palma una de las fotos…

El verano termino y todo volvía a tomar su curso normal, Arnold tuvo que buscar un empleo para ayudar a sus padres y a Miriam y Bob para mantener a la pequeña... el rubio caminaba distraídamente por las calles cuando llego a esa escuela primaria, causante de sus más tortuosos recuerdos, y como si sus pies se ordenaran por si solos comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada, camino por esos viejos pasillos llenos de memorias para él y al patio donde todos los niños se encontraban jugando, a lo lejos puedo observar a su pequeña que jugaba con una niña de cabello rizado y morena y con otro pequeño de cabello castaño

-es fácil de diferenciar, sobre todo si te recuerda a alguien- escucho Arnold a quien estaba a su lado

El rubio se giró anonadado encontrándose con esa mujer de cabello rojizo

-me da gusto que hayas vuelto- comento la pelirroja sonriéndole de lado –Emma es muy parecida a…- decía cuando prefirió quedarse callada

-no sabía que eras maestra de esta primaria- comento Arnold apenado

-¿Cuándo volviste?- la pelirroja prefirió cambiar de tema

-en las vacaciones…- suspiro Arnold

La campana que anunciaba el fin del receso termino y todos los niños corrieron de nuevo para la escuela

-hola, maestra Sawyer- saludo la pequeña Emma a la pelirroja

-Hola Emma… entra- le invito la pelirroja a la pequeña para que entrara a la escuela

La pequeña le sonrío al rubio y se despidió perdiéndose entre los pasillos

-soy su maestra…- comento la pelirroja –cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamar- explico antes de entrar a la escuela

Arnold pasó toda la tarde buscando algún trabajo pero como casi no tenía experiencia decidió meterse a trabajar de heladero, tal vez así estaría un poco más cerca de Emma

-hola- contesto el teléfono algo cansado

-Arnold…- escucho la voz de Bob –Emma no quiere dormirse hasta que vengas a contarle tus historias- comento

El rubio tuvo que ir hasta la casa Pataki para que la pequeña pudiera dormiste, sin duda ese carácter persistente no lo había heredado de él sino de su madre, lo que hizo que Arnold sonriera embebecido al recordarlo

Arnold abrió un poco la puerta observando a la pequeña recargada en el marco de la ventana viendo las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena de esa noche

-ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees?- comento sorprendiendo a la pequeña

-si viniste- expreso la pequeña emocionada y corrió a su cama acomodándose entre las sabanas

-está bien… ¿en que nos quedamos?- pregunto Arnold mientras tomaba la silla del tocador y se sentaba al lado de la cama

-al joven le gustaba otra muchacha pero fue gracias a la joven que descubrió que el verdadero amor estaba en el interior- explico la pequeña

-la joven, tal vez no era como esas modelos que siempre lucen bien y son cortes, incluso cuando era pequeña y tenía más o menos tu edad llego a ser modelo pero ese mundo no la impresiono… sin duda era una joven muy especial, pero él no lo había notado sino hasta que volvió y tuvo el placer de volverla a ver y sobre todo de convivir con esa joven que se escondía detrás de la máscara… aunque no fue nada fácil- comento Arnold

-oye…- le llamo la pequeña -¿Cómo era mi mama?- se atrevió a preguntar provocando que Arnold empalideciera

-creí que tus abuelos te habían hablado lo suficiente de ella- expreso Arnold tratando de evadir el tema

-si…- susurro la pequeña girando su vista a la ventana –pero… yo… quiero saber cómo era para ti- comento la niña dudosa –sé que es imposible… pero a veces la siento- suspiro

-yo también…- susurro Arnold –siento su aroma, su presencia inconfundible y su mirada… siempre me miraba detrás de las sombras, pero esa mirada era de comprensión, de entendimiento, era la mirada más profunda que se ha clavado sobre mi ser desde que tengo memoria- explicaba Arnold con la vista perdida en la ventana

-olía a vainilla- comento la pequeña –eso si lo recuerdo- explico

-solía cargarte cuando llovía porque te aterraban los truenos mientras te cantaba una canción de cuna y tú te quedabas dormida… y yo también- comentaba Arnold sintiendo sus ojos llorosos

La pequeña comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna mientras Arnold la mecía

-quédate conmigo- le pidió la pequeña entre sueños

Arnold sonrió mientras seguía tarareando esa canción y mecía a la pequeña que se quedó dormida profundamente, al rubio también comenzó a ganarle el sueño y ya cuando había cerrado sus ojos por completo, sintió como si alguien le susurrara al oído esa canción una y otra vez… era como si la tuviera cerca


	5. Un amor de leyenda

5. Un amor de leyenda

Trabajar como heladero le permitía a Arnold viajar por toda la ciudad y conocer a las nuevas personas que se habían integrado al vecindario, lo que le hizo notar que Hillwood en su ausencia había cambiado demasiado, algunas cosas que el recordaban ya ni existían y sobre todo las personas que él conocía probablemente no lo reconocerían o al contrario él no los reconocería

El cielo comenzó a tornarse de un pálido naranja y el sol alumbraba con sus últimos rayos del dial el inmenso cielo mientras la luna comenzaba a posicionarse en su estela trayendo con su sigo el oscuro cielo nocturno

Arnold como cada termino de jornada pasaba a la casa Pataki donde cenaba con la familia y después le contaba el siguiente capítulo de la historia a la pequeña Emma

-nada había cambiado, ni la ciudad ni sus amigos ni esa joven… que entre más la trataba se daba cuenta de lo que había detrás de esa mascara… ella intentaba ocultarse debajo de ese grosero modo de ser pero en el fondo no era vacía y estaba llena de sentimientos como cualquier humano, en una ocasión el joven la acompaño en un tormentoso momento de su vida pues sus padres desde que el recordaba nunca le prestaba atención, era por eso que ella era solitaria y su mundo era gris aunque ella siempre vestía de rosa- narraba Arnold

-como Mamá- comento Emma

-recuerdo a tu Madre… su cabello rubio y ondulado, su piel blanca como la porcelana y sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en una hermosa tarde de invierno- comento Arnold –tenía una personalidad única que te hacía sentir la persona más especial del mundo… cuando te arrullaba lograba escuchar su voz en su máxima expresión de cariño, cuando jugaba contigo la veía sonreír como nunca en la vida… tu eres su todo- confeso el rubio

-¿entonces… la joven cambio?- pregunto la pequeña

-fue difícil… ella tenía miedo de mostrarse tal cual era… pero principalmente el joven que tuvo la osadía de descubrir su interior y darse cuenta de lo bella que esta era sin duda se ganó algo más valioso que una piedra preciosa… era el paraíso- explico Arnold

-¿y que más paso entre ellos?- pregunto Emma insistente

-pues el chico, no era muy observador pues no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que la joven había hecho por el… más sin embargo el destino se encargaría de mostrárselo… una tarde…- comenzó a narrar –ella tuvo una pelea con su amiga puesto que solía ser grosera y muy directa para decir las cosas y esta amiga era la única que ella tenía, mejor dicho, la única a la que le tenía tanta confianza, así que esa tarde el joven decidió acompañarla en esa encrucijada, mientras la chica le narraba como habían sucedido las cosas el chico solo la escuchaba y apreciaba su compañía puesto que tal vulnerabilidad era difícil de contemplar en ella… esa misma tarde, la joven confeso eso y otro sentimientos más ocultos en ella entonces el descubrió el porqué de sus acciones tan distraídas y pesadas en contra de los demás... pero, sobre todo, descubrió que ella era buena, que todo el tiempo siempre quiso el bien de los demás y por eso no sabía apreciarse a sí misma- comento

-y él se enamoró de ella- afirmo Emma

-exacto… aunque no sería muy fácil el estar juntos- confeso el rubio

-mañana… vamos al campo Gerald- le insistió la pequeña

-creí que no te gustaba el béisbol- expreso Arnold

-si me gusta solo que no lo sé jugar… el abuelo Bob dice que Mamá era muy buena jugando Béisbol- confeso la pequeña

-era de las mejores- explico el rubio

Al día siguiente como lo había prometido Arnold llevo a su pequeña al campo Gerald, un mar de recuerdos inundo su mente y estremeció su pecho, mientras él le lanzaba la pelota a Emma y esta intentaba golpearle con el bate… la mañana se pasó demasiado rápido y la pequeña termino más que cansada, llegaron a esa casa azul que parecía ser el único lugar en toda la ciudad que no había cambiado en nada…

Arnold y Emma al entrar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa… una mujer rubia se encontraba platicando con Bob y Miriam amenamente cuando clavo su mirada hostil sobre Arnold

-Olga- susurro Arnold

-supe que volviste- expreso Olga

-Tía Olga- corrió la pequeña a abrazar a la mujer

-hola, mi pequeña… ¿Cómo has estado?- Olga la recibió en brazos –te traje unas hermosas muñecas de Paris… lástima que tengo que volver pronto pero estos días serán solos para ti- explico mientras le abrazaba

Después de comer, Olga insistió en hablar con Arnold…

-sé que esto es difícil- expreso la rubia –para mí que soy su hermana… el solo hecho de ver a Emma me parte el alma- confeso –la extraño tanto- suspiro Arnold solo se sentó a lado suyo en las escaleras del portón sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche que se avecinaba –ella te quería mucho y no se diga a Emma… era su más preciado tesoro- explico Olga

Arnold se sentía confundido crecía que Olga lo mataría por haberse alejado tanto tiempo pero la rubia solo se atormentaba con sus recuerdos

-yo también la quería mucho… pero ella es más feliz ahora- confeso el rubio

-¿lo prefieres así?- pregunto Olga confundida

-a mi lado solo hubiera sufrido más…- confeso el rubio levantándose de las escaleras y caminando hacia la casa

-esto nunca debía pasar… ¿Por qué se fue?- recrimino la rubia, Arnold solo le palmeo el hombro en señal de apoyo y entro de nuevo a la casa

-entonces… el joven se atrevió a declararle su amor de la forma más grata y tierna que existe en este mundo- narraba Arnold

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Emma curiosa

-un beso- susurro Arnold –pero… un beso se puede significar muchas cosas… como un beso en la frente que significa…- le dijo Arnold antes darle un beso en la frente a la pequeña –que yo siempre estaré contigo- le explico

-¿y el… la beso en la frente?- insistió Emma curiosa

-cuando crezcas… lo sabrás- confeso Arnold dándole las buenas noches mientras la arrullaba para que se dormiría

Al poco rato la pequeña se quedó dormida y Arnold salió de la habitación lentamente tratando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertarla y al salir se encontró con Olga sentada al lado de la puerta

-conozco esa historia- confeso la rubia –es una leyenda de amor- explico –pero… ¿Cómo le dirás el final?- pregunto –es una niña… no lo entendería- expreso

-ella ya sabe el final y ya conoce esa historia a la perfección… yo me la estoy narrando a mí mismo- confeso Arnold confundiendo a la rubia –no me atrevía a tocar ese tema pero debo de tomar fuerzas por Emma así que debo enfrentarme a ese final- explico

-me gustaría entonces… escuchar la historia de nuevo- le pidió Olga

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Arnold

-si… es como ver una y otra vez la misma película y aunque sabes cuál es el final y que nunca cambiara simplemente te gusta volver a sentir esas emociones… es lo mismo con los recuerdos… no importa cual tormentoso sea el recuerdo jamás volverás a sentir lo mismo lo único que puedes hacer… es aprender a enfrentarlo- explico Olga

Arnold le sonrió y Olga le correspondió esa sonrisa


	6. No recuerdo a Mamá

6. No recuerdo a Mamá

Arnold caminaba pensativo hacia la casa de los Pataki, mientras el sol se escondía dando paso a la noche, como siempre recurría a ese lugar para contarle a la pequeña la misma historia de siempre

-Hola- saludo Arnold amable a Miriam que veía algunos álbumes en la mesa de la cocina

Miriam solo le sonrió correspondiéndole el saludo

-iré con Emma- expreso Arnold antes de dirigirse a las escaleras

-ya se durmió- le comento Miriam

Arnold la miro confundido pues la pequeña solía hacer una verdadera escena si él no le contaba la historia antes de dormir

-¿olvidaste que día es mañana?- expreso Miriam tiernamente

Arnold lo pensó unos instantes –es el cumpleaños de…- expreso sorprendido

-tranquilo- le dijo Miriam al notar que se había puesto pálido -no solemos hacer nada en especial ese día…- comento –pero ahora que estas aquí, no sé si tu tal vez…- interrumpió sus pensamientos

Arnold estaba más confundido, habían pasado años de que no tocaba el tema y apenas se estaba acostumbrando a Emma como para recordarla

Esa noche no pudo dormir pues todo lo que habia en su habitación le recordaba a esa persona, sus primeros años de casados vivieron en ese lugar hasta que nació Emma…

Al día siguiente, Arnold fue a la escuela de la pequeña pues gustaba de verla jugar a lo lejos, de verla sonreír, de verla feliz

-hoy es el dia- comento Lila acercándose a Arnold que observaba detrás de las rejas a los niños jugar

-como pude olvidar una fecha así- expreso Arnold arrepentido

-sabes… pensaba ir a visitarla- comento la pelirroja

Arnold se giró impresionado ante la sugerencia de la joven que de igual forma veía a los niños jugar en el patio de esa escuela

-¿quieren venir?- le pregunto amable, Arnold se volteo enojado –es hora de que la enfrentes… de que pierdas todo miedo y sobre todo, de que por fin hagas las pases contigo mismo- le explico Lila, Arnold la miro de reojo –tienes que entender que no fue tu culpa y tampoco de Emma- expreso la pelirroja y justo cuando Arnold iba a responderle sonó la campana –bueno… ahí estaré- le comento antes de abandonar al chico

Arnold espero afuera de la escuela a que terminaran las clases y ahí estaba esa pequeña que lo miraba expectante

-Hola- le saludo

-vamos… te llevare a un lugar- le comento Arnold antes de tomar su pequeña mano

Después de tomar algunos autobuses y caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegaron a ese hermoso lugar que parecía un parque, Arnold estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando Emma lo detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Arnold a la pequeña que se encontraba aferrada a su mano fuertemente pero sin responderle –tú la has de extrañar más que nadie- expreso el rubio cargando a la pequeña y abrazándola fuertemente

-de hecho…- susurro Emma –no la recuerdo- expreso con sentimiento –ella debe de estar muy triste porque piensa que la olvide- comento –por eso no quiero visitarla…- explico

Arnold la abrazo un poco más fuerte pues unas cuantas lagrimas habían comenzado a caer

-quisiera recordarla… todos me cuentan cómo era pero yo no puedo imaginarla- expreso la pequeña

-ella te quería mucho… y no la recuerdas porque eras muy pequeña pero seguro que te entenderá- le explico Arnold mirando a su pequeña fijamente a los ojos

Emma era idéntica a su madre excepto sus ojos verdes tan expresivos que había sacado seguramente de él pero en realidad se parecía mucho a ella, rubia y con esa fortaleza que la caracterizaba pero que en realidad escondía una gran debilidad que era ese gran amor por las personas que para ella eran importantes

-era Mamá…- expreso la pequeña

Arnold la miro confundido

-la chica de la historia- comento –y tu… eras el muchacho que regresaba después de tanto tiempo- explico sollozando –se me esa historia de memoria… solo que me gusta escucharla, suelo imaginarme que Mamá está aquí conmigo- sollozo

-ella está contigo… siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estará… soy yo el que las aleje a ambas- explico Arnold con la mirada cristalina –soy yo el que hice que la olvidaras- comento arrepentido –pero te juro… que ella estaría orgullosa de ti- le comento a la pequeña firmemente

-tambien lo estaría de ti- expreso Emma sonriente

-tienes su sonrisa- comento Arnold tiernamente mientras abrazaba a la pequeña

-hola- alguien los saludo

-Lila- expreso Arnold sorprendido

-señorita Sawyer- le saludo Emma -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- pregunto curiosa

-vine a visitar a una amiga- respondió Lila mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Arnold –voy a Slaussen's… ¿vienen?- sugirió la pelirroja

Arnold sonrió agradecido y la pequeña comenzó a dar saltos de emoción


	7. El accidente

7. el accidente

La camioneta gris relucía por las bellas carreteras y viajaba con rapidez hacia la gran ciudad, Arnold conducía mientras escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas… "I wanna hold your hand" de los Beatles y se giraba de vez en cuando para ver por el pequeño retrovisor a esa pequeña niña que miraba las hermosas parcelas alumbradas por el hermoso sol de verano

Transitaban por las ruidosas calles de Hillwood hasta llegar a esa antigua casona

-Abuela Stella, Abuelo Miles- entro la pequeña llamando a sus abuelos con emoción

-¿Qué pasa?- salió la anciana y corrió hacia la pequeña para abrazarla

-Papá me llevo con el tío Arnie… fue muy divertido- comento la pequeña dándole unas hermosas flores que Stella tomo gustosa –yo misma las corte- explico emocionada y corrió hacia Miles que salía de la cocina

-¿te divertiste con el tío Arnie? Qué extraño- comento el anciano sarcástico

-lo sé, Arnie ha cambiado demasiado- comento Arnold entrando en la casa

-vamos a comer- les invito Stella y noto al rubio algo distraído -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto cariñosa mientras lo abrazaba

-es solo que… había olvidado que el también la conoció- explico nostálgico –y conocer a Emma le hizo recordarla- suspiro –es igual a ella- dijo limpiándose sus vidriosos ojos, Stella lo abrazo más fuerte

La puerta de la azotea se abrió y de la casa salió la pequeña dando brincos y observando el lugar, estaba muy descuidado, empolvado y lleno de cosas viejas, la pequeña revisaba el lugar y las cosas que allí se encontraban, algunas cajas que tomo con delicadeza habiendo dentro de ellas algunos libros al parecer de poesía pero que sin saber por qué ella entendía a la perfección, su mirada se encontró con esa muñeca de trapo que en algún momento había estado en sus recuerdos, camino hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos y a su mente recurrió un vago recuerdo

FLASHBACK

Sintió un cálido abrazo y luego frente a ella estaba esa joven rubia que la arrullaba mientras tarareaba una canción

-mamá- su voz se escuchaba un poco chillante pues era muy pequeña podía notar por el reflejo del vidrio

Esa joven rubia se encontraba sentada en el escritorio escribiendo algunas cosas y la pequeña golpeaba el vidrio llamándole

FLASHBACK

Emma giro su vista a la gran capota que daba hacia la habitación de su padre y vio que en uno de sus lados estaba cubierto por plástico

-Emma- le llamo Stella

La pequeña salió de su trance y corrió hacia su abuela juntas bajaron hasta la cocina donde cenaron y después fueron a la sala para ver unas películas

-quiero quedarme con papá- les pidió a sus abuelos

-está bien… llamare a Bob y Miriam- expreso Stella gustosa caminando hacia el teléfono

Arnold le presto a la pequeña su pijama azul que el usaba para dormir cuando tenía su edad, acomodo el sofá-cama para dormir en él y ayudo a la pequeña a acorrucarse en su cama

La noche pasaba lenta, Arnold no había podido conciliar el sueño y tampoco Emma que miraba distante el techo de la habitación que más bien era un vitral

-siempre me gusto esta habitación- comento Emma

-a tu madre también- expreso Arnold

-Papá…- le llamo Emma provocando que Arnold se girara a verla –quiero que duermas conmigo- comento la pequeña

Arnold se levantó y camino hasta la cama acostándose junto a la pequeña que rápidamente se acorruco en su pecho, comenzó a tararear una canción y al poco rato ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se bañó antes de irse de nuevo a la casa de sus abuelos maternos, después desayunar le pidió a su padre que jugara con ella en la azotea

-adelántate… te tengo un regalo- le comento Arnold a la pequeña que emocionada subió hacia la azotea

Emma miraba de nuevo ese vitral, una y otra vez sin despegarle la vista, los libros, la muñeca… todo eso le traía recuerdos de esa mujer entonces vio a Arnold caminar por la habitación buscando algo hasta que llego al escritorio

FLAHSBACK

-mamá- le gritaba a la joven rubia sentada en el escritorio que de vez en cuando se giraba y le sonreía

Sintió entonces como si le quitaran el piso y cayera precipitadamente por un abismo

FLASHBACK

Emma grito y se tiro al suelo ante tal recuerdo, Arnold subió inmediatamente hasta la azotea y encontró a su hija en el suelo aferrándose a sus pequeñas piernas mientras sollozaba, seguido llego Stella y Miles

-Emma- le llamaba Stella preocupada -¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto mientras la movía para que saliera de ese trance

FLASHBACK

Todo estaba oscuro cuando de repente una luz le cegó por unos momentos y logro distinguir de entre tantas sombras que le atormentaba a ese joven rubio

-Papá- expreso mientras corría a abrazarlo pero el joven rubio cada vez se distanciaba más la pequeña seguía corriendo

FLASHBACK

Emma salió de ese trance y miro estremecida a Arnold que de inmediato la abrazo, la pequeña estaba impresionada y no sabía si debía corresponderle el abrazo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Miles confundido

-Emma… ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Arnold preocupado mientras le checaba la temperatura

-yo… solo quería que subiera a jugar conmigo y como la veía a través del vidrio- señalo la pequeña el gran vitral dejando a Stella y Miles atónitos –el vidrio se rompió y…- comentaba la pequeña entre sollozos –yo la mate- expreso atónita viendo a Arnold que había empalidecido

FLASHBACK

Helga se encontraba trabajando en la habitación de Arnold que ahora era su casa y también su estudio, se encontraba escribiendo sobre esos libros mientras oía el golpeteo insistente que daba esa pequeña de 5 años al vitral que cubría toda la habitación, así que se giraba de vez en cuando para ver el hermoso rostro de su pequeña y sonreírle cariñosamente

-Mamá- le llama la pequeña mientras insistía en golpear el vidrio

El vidrio comenzó a quebrarse, Helga se volteo instintivamente para ver que una parte del vitral se había roto y ahora vidrios filosos caían como flechas sobre ella, la pequeña también callo afortunadamente en la cama que suavizo el golpeo y que estaba del otro lado de donde se rompió el vidrio

Arnold entro en la habitación y corrió hacia Helga que yacía en el suelo para luego girarse hacia la pequeña que estaba completamente asustada

-Papá- le llamo la pequeña extendiendo sus brazos pero Arnold había quedado en shock que no podía ni reaccionar

Entraron Miles y Stella en la habitación, la mujer corrió hacia la pequeña acorrucándola en su pecho

FLASHBACK

Emma se había encerrado en su habitación, Miles y Stella se encontraban frente a Bob y Miriam en la gran sala de la casa Pataki mientras Arnold daba vueltas en la habitación

-lo recordó… todo- explico Miles mientras abrazaba a su esposa que lloraba desconsoladamente

Bob se cubrió el rostro frustrado con sus grandes manos mientras Miriam coloco su mano atónita sobre su boca para que no saliera algún llanto estremecedor

Arnold solo miraba hacia las escaleras, esperando que algún día Emma le permitiera acercarse un poco para explicarle que realmente había ocurrido con su madre, el amor de su vida… con Helga


	8. nuestra pequeña

8. Nuestra pequeña

Los días pasaban aunque la actitud de Emma no habia cambiado, seguía sin hablar, sin querer comer, sin querer hacer nada… sus abuelos y Arnold pensando que hacer para animarla pero no habia nada que la pequeña quisiera hacer, Arnold la llevaba dos veces por semana con la psicóloga que le informaba pasado un mes que no hubo mucha mejora, lo mejor era esperar que el tiempo le hiciera olvidar como la última vez…

Arnold arropaba de nuevo a la pequeña para dormir, Emma miraba detenidamente la ventana

-no lo quiero olvidar- suspiro frustrada la pequeña

Arnold la atrajo hacia su pecho mientras la arrullaba como todas las noches

Llego el día en que Emma decidió por fin regresar a la casa de sus abuelos Miles y Stella, pero no quería ir al cuarto de su padre por lo que decidió subir a la azotea y desde lejos observaba ese gran vitral que cubría todo el techo de la habitación de su padre y le recordaba ese terrible momento, una caja le llamo su atención, esa caja que habia visto llena de libros, se acercó y tomo uno

El libro estaba forrado de rosa pero a diferencia de los otros este era muy corto, Emma lo abrió con delicadeza y de él salió una foto que se cayó al suelo, la pequeña lo recogió y quedo atónita al ver que la foto era de su madre cargándola a ella, giro la foto para ver la inscripción: "Mamá y Emma de un 1 año"

-Papá- Emma bajo corriendo las escaleras con la caja en sus manos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Arnold preocupado

-estos libros… son de mamá- expreso la pequeña emocionada dándole la caja llena de libros –Mira…- le dijo enseñándole la foto que habia encontrado

Arnold tomo la foto y sonrio

FLASHBACK

Emma cumplía su primer año, la pequeña era muy inquieta y era imposible tomarle una foto, pero ese día casualmente solo Helga la pudo tranquilizar y Arnold aprovechando la oportunidad tomo la foto

FLASHBACK

-¿los leemos?- expreso Emma con cierto toque de emoción, Arnold le sonrio pues la pequeña se parecía mucho a él cuándo tenía su edad

Arnold tomo el libro rosa, lo olio y sonrió al recordarla, toco la pasta y lo miraba como si quisiera guardar todo en su memoria…

-17 de diciembre… un día muy emocionante pues nuestra pequeña Emma Cecile fruto del amor que nos tenemos Arnold y yo y la bendición más grande que sin duda la vida me ha dado acaba de llegar a mi vida y por primera vez la cargo en mis brazos… es tan pequeña y frágil, abrió sus ojos y hasta pareciera que me sonrió… no me importa cuánto de dolor me haya causado hace unos instantes sin duda estar junto a ella el resto de mi vida valió la pena- leyó Arnold la primera página, cambio de página mientras se limpiaba un poco el llanto que caía sobre su hombro –la vida con Emma es difícil, darle de comer, tratar de dormirla pero sin duda vale la pena el tan solo verla respirar para mí es un milagro, no me importa que no me deje dormir, ni descansar un solo momento del día pero sin duda me hace tan feliz verla, cargarla y sentir su frágil cuerpo sobre mi pecho- Arnold prosiguió con la lectura –Arnold siempre juega con ella, a veces me ayuda a alimentarla pero en realidad Emma es tan inquieta, todos en el vecindario la adoran, es un ángel, la señora vitelo me regala flores aromáticas para bañarla y que se relaje, óscar le lee todas las tardes aunque la pequeña no le entienda, sin duda todos los huéspedes es tan encantados- expreso Arnold sonriendo al recordar todos esos momentos –hoy lleve a Emma al parque para que jugara con Fran la hija de mi mejor amiga Phoebe, sin duda cuando crezcan serán buenas amigas… además de que Emma está formando sus propias decisiones, le gustan los columpios, el helado de vainilla, los hot-dogs- comento dándole vuelta a la siguiente página –dos años… nuestra pequeña está creciendo tan rápido… ya sabe hablar un poco y ya no camina corre, todas las tardes cuando Arnold llega de trabajar, Emma corre por las escaleras siendo perseguida por el abuelo Miles que le grita que tenga cuidado en la cocina se come todo lo que prepara la abuelo Stella antes de que esta lo sirva o lo cocine- leyó divertido

-aun hago eso- expreso Emma apenada

Arnold vio entonces a sus padres que escuchaban la lectura atentos mientras recordaban todos esos momentos

Esa misma tarde, Arnold y Emma fueron a ese lugar dispuestos a enfrentar su pasado, caminaban entre los bellos jardines y lapidas hasta llegar a ese hermoso altar

Emma se hinco para colocar el ramo de flores blancas que habían comprado y Arnold de igual forma se hinco

-¿crees que haya sido feliz?- pregunto la pequeña mientras leía la inscripción en la lapida

-estoy seguro de que ella fue feliz hasta en el último momento… te quiera mucho… era su más grande tesoro- expreso Arnold

La pequeña se giró y abrazo a su padre fuertemente

-Emma…- le llamo Arnold –mi pequeña… no fue tu culpa lo que paso- le explico mientras sentía como las lágrimas de su pequeña caían sobre su hombro –ella hubiera dado todo por ti… te amaba… y sé que no le gustaría saber que te sientes tan mal por algo que no paso- comento

-pero… yo…- sollozaba la pequeña

-hija… yo fui quien te alejo… yo… me sentía tan perdido y quise alejarte- le explico Arnold llorando –pero no me di cuenta que al hacer eso, provoque que tú te sintieras culpable por lo que paso… no fue tu culpa- comento –es algo que debía de pasar- suspiro tratando de componer la compostura –ella nos amaba… y estoy seguro que donde quiera que este… con tan solo vernos es feliz- comento abrazando a la pequeña y dándole un tierno beso en la frente

Por fin ambos habían logrado superar sus traumas del pasado, juntos como debí ser desde el principio y como el habia prometido nada ni nadie volvería a alejarlo de ella… porque tanto como para Helga como para el… Emma Cecile Shortman Pataki era su más grande tesoro, un tesoro que él creía haber perdido cuando en realidad estuvo frente a el todo el tiempo


	9. Del mismo suspiro

9. Del mismo suspiro

Arnold se llevó a vivir con él a su pequeña… rento un apartamento donde empezaron una nueva vida

Desayunaban y antes de que Arnold se fuera a trabajar dejaba a la pequeña en la escuela, saludaba a esa joven pelirroja que conocía desde infancia y que se veía muy feliz de que todo haya mejorado

Todos los días después del trabajo Arnold llevaba a la pequeña con sus abuelos Bob y Miriam, cenaban y platicaban amenamente de las cosas que hacían en el día

Los fines de semana iban con los abuelos Miles y Stella al parque, hacían un pequeño picnic, después jugaban béisbol y le enseñaban a Emma a jugar dicho deporte

En vacaciones todos se reunían e iban juntos de campamento, a la playa, o viajaban a otros lugares en busca de recuerdos, todo para Arnold se había vuelto más que perfecto pensaba mientras manejaba a través de esa carretera de nuevo retornando a esa vieja pero hermosa ciudad, pasando el gran cartel: "bienvenidos a Hillwood", llegaban al centro y entre las grandes avenida las brisa que chocaba con el acero y algunos cabello rubios de la pequeña Emma que lograban colarse por la ventana mientras esta miraba las calles llenas de alegres personas que convivían amenamente, del cuello de Arnold colgaba ese hermoso relicario que antes pertenecía a Helga, y ahora tenía la foto de Helga y su pequeña Emma en el primer cumpleaños de su hija

Sin darse cuenta, Arnold fue recuperando todos los recuerdos que había dejado pasar al querer alejar a Emma de su vida, al querer olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y al haberle echado la culpa a su hija tan pequeña e inocente que lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca

Se volvió a reunir con sus viejos amigos Gerald y Phoebe pues su hija era graciosamente la mejor amiga de Emma, así que de vez en cuando se reunían para platicar y dejar a las niñas jugar y convivir

Algunas veces en sus días libres iban a visitar a Arnie que se alegraba con la sola presencia de la pequeña Emma que le recordaba tanto a su primer amor, le enseñaba cosas del campo como cabalgar, caminar bajo la luz del sol entre las parcelas e incluso a disfrutar un día lluvioso bajo un cálida casa de madera en el bosque, algo que le hubiera gustado hacer si tuviera hijos y gracias a Arnold lo vivía a través de Emma

De nuevo se encontraban en ese hermoso lugar que había sido motivo algunas veces de lágrimas por los recuerdos tortuosos que provocaba o lágrimas de felicidad de que por fin había un lugar fuera de este mundo donde se podría descansar, dejando esas flores blancas que tanto le gustaban a la rubia de la foto en la cripta

-era hermosa- expreso Emma mientras abrazaba a Arnold que la cargaba en brazos para que lograra ver la foto de su madre

-sí, y tú eres igual a ella- comento Arnold abrazando a su pequeña fuertemente

Esa noche regresaron cansados de tantas cosas que habían hecho en el día, Arnold acorruco a su pequeña en su cama, le leyó algunos de los poemas que solía escribir su madre a él o a Emma y esta cayo profundamente dormida

Arnold siguió leyendo un poco más los poemas que Helga había escrito eran hermosos, le había recomendado mil y una vez publicarlos en un libro pero Arnold los guardaba para sí especialmente, sabía que a Helga no le hubiera gustado publicarlos, recordaba entonces…

Helga al levantarse todas las mañanas para ayudar a Stella a hacer el desayuno, ese olor a fresa-vainilla que nunca sabia de donde provenía pero que lograba recordar cada vez que miraba a su joven esposa, su sonrisa sincera y cariñosa que le daba a él todas las noches antes de dormir, y todas las mañanas al despertar, esa sonrisa tierna que le daba a Emma cuando la cargaba entre sus brazos, esos ojos azules como un cielo soleado y al mismo tiempo misteriosos como un precioso día de lluvia que se reflejara en la acera de cada esquina, recordaba su forma de caminar, la forma en que lo veía precisamente a él y solo a él, su cabello rubio que se movía al ritmo de la brisa cada vez que esta la envolvía, podía incluso sentir sus abrazos, sus besos… podía sentirla cerca aunque sea una sola vez en recuerdos

-Arnold- escucho en un susurro del viento y sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño

Arnold abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un penetrante sol que lo cegaba pero frente a él solo se encontraba esa chica volteada de espaldas con la vista en el cielo y la brisa moviendo sus rubios cabellos dorados lentamente, el joven rubio tomo un fuerte suspiro y todo comenzó a tomar más color, más animo… más realismo

La misma brisa lo envolvió a él como si lo aventara un poco para acercarse hacia la chica, sintió el sol calentarle las mejillas y la piel descubierta de sus brazos, y el viento de igual forma jugaba con su cabello

La joven rubia comenzó a avanzar, dio un leve paso hacia adelante y Arnold reacciono…

-Helga- grito hasta quedarse sin aliento

La joven rubia se paró en seco y se giró sobre su eje hasta quedar frente a frente con el joven y sonrió con un leve sonrojamiento de mejillas

-Arnold- expreso la rubia emocionada

Arnold corrió hacia ella y extendió sus brazos…

* * *

**Calma... claro que todavia no es el final... lo deje asi para que ustedes puedan participar, asi que diganme... ¿que les parecio? y como les gustaria que acabara... ¿la alcanzo o no la alcanzo?... bien, espero sus comentarios :3**


	10. Just back

10. Como en un sueño

Arnold despertó agitado y sobre todo con el intenso deseo de volver a soñar, se quedó un momento pensativo hasta que sintió una brisa que lo envolvía completamente y pudo oler de nuevo ese aroma que antes lo había embriagado

-hasta puedo sentirte cerca- suspiro frustrado –ese aroma como a…- expreso enamorado

-Fresa-vainilla- escucho una voz detrás de el

El rubio se giró petrificado encontrándose con una bella mujer vestida de blanco y hasta que la luz incesante detrás de ella le dejo apreciar su rostro se dio cuenta que era ella y sonrió

-Helga- susurro mientras se levantaba estático

-mi amado Arnold- expreso la joven rubia enaltecida extendiendo sus brazos

Arnold se acercó dudoso pero lentamente se acercó a la joven, está bajo a su altura y rozo su mejilla a lo que el rubio se sonrojo recordando todos sus momentos juntos, toco la mano que sostenía su mejilla y sonrió dulcemente

-te extraño- expreso Arnold

-yo estoy con ustedes siempre- explico la rubia y sonrió –Arnold… nuestra pequeña está creciendo- comento

-lo sé- expreso Arnold comprensivo –no sabes cuánto te necesita- le hizo entender

-no, ella no me necesita- expreso Helga

-claro que sí, eres su mama, ni siquiera te recuerda- sollozo Arnold un poco

-pero lo único que necesita es a ti… yo sé que tú la cuidaras- comento la joven

-nuestro pequeño tesoro- expreso Arnold sentimental

-algún día volveremos a reunirnos… yo lo sé- expreso Helga emocionada y se acercó un poco al joven para besar su mejilla –pero mientras tanto, quiero que sean muy felices- explico

-lo somos- comento Arnold

-te amo- susurro Helga antes de comenzar a alejarse poco a poco e ir desapareciendo entre la luz de la luna que entraba entre las persianas de la sala

-y yo a ti- expreso Arnold limpiándose un poco el rostro, camino hasta la habitación de su hija y la vio durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó y la vio detenidamente recordando a Helga, se acercó un poco y le beso la frente

Los días posteriores siguieron acomodando un poco las cosas que aún estaban empacadas, Arnold y Emma hicieron costumbre el ir a jugar béisbol los fines de semana al campo Gerald, todas las noches antes de dormir leían los poemas que había escrito Helga y así comenzaron a formar lo que ahora sería su familia…

Emma tomaba el último libro de poemas que había escrito su madre, ese libro era especial pues todo estaba dedicado a la relación tan especial que tuvieron en algún momento y aunque ya lo había leído millones de veces le gustaba y simplemente no podía explicar el sentimiento que le traía volver a leer las hermosas palabras que escribió su madre sobre ella, sin darse cuenta abrió el libro en una página que jamás había visto, así que comenzó a leer

"de vez en cuando, solemos encontrar a un buen amigo que llegara a acompañarnos por varios momentos de nuestra vida y nunca nos dejara caer, alguien que nos entienda y yo lo he encontrado, sé que no me podre quedar a su lado por siempre pero yo siempre estaré ahí detrás de su hombro, cuidándolo y estaré a su lado apoyándolo en todo momento y así nunca me iré, nunca me iré… de su corazón…" leyó hasta que entendió que no era un poema

-pido un deseo por ti- comenzó a cantar –esperando que se haga realidad- prosiguió –que la vida sea amable con tu inocencia- canto –y si pierdes el camino- expreso ya con un poco de lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos –recuerda aquel ayer y solo… recuérdame…- susurro casi inaudible

-Y recuérdame así- finalizo Arnold colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija en señal de apoyo

-era la canción… la canción que ella siempre tarareaba- expreso Emma inconsolable –la recuerdo… la recuerdo muy bien- explico limpiándose un poco el rostro

Arnold se acercó para abrazar a su pequeña

-ella la escribió para mí- comento Emma y se giró para corresponder el abrazo a su padre –no era un poema… era la canción- se repetía Emma una y otra vez

Esa tarde decidieron ir a visitarla, le llevaron sus flores favoritas y esa hoja donde venía escrita la canción, llegaron entonces a donde se encontraba la fotografía de esa joven mujer muy hermosa y ambos se hincaron colocando los presentes

-Gracias- expreso Emma –por traer a mi Papá de vuelta- dijo agradecida –ahora sé que siempre me cuidaras donde quiera que estés y yo siempre te recordare- comento colocando la hoja sobre la lapida

-tus flores favorita, mi amor- expreso Arnold colocando las flores sobre la lápida –algún día volveremos a estar juntos los tres- comento y abrazo a su pequeña

La brisa se hizo presente en el lugar envolviendo a ambos en un cálido abrazo, sintiéndose de nuevo los tres juntos, Arnold noto que del cielo una hermosa luz verde que ascendió

-¿los ojos verdes?- expreso confundido el rubio

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Emma

-nada…- explico Arnold ayudando a su hija a levantarse

Salieron del hermoso jardín sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos los observaba una bella mujer vestida de blanco y sonriente comenzó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en una brillante luz verde que los siguió… -Arnold- se escuchó esa voz fluir con el viento como el cantico de los ángeles


End file.
